Hasta luego mi señora
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: "Cada vez que intento vencer el miedo a caer me tropiezo en mi mismo" Por que fue un "Hasta luego" y no un "Adiós". Porque el miedo le dio un empujón al vacío de la soledad. F.T. ES PROPIEDAD DE MASHIMA ;)


Advertencia: * Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. *La historia es propiedad de Reino Inquieto. *Inspirado en: "Adiós Dulcinea".

*Así hablan los personajes al recordar…

*_Así hablan los personajes en su auto introspección…_

*** Así es como están escritas las cartas…**

**** Hasta luego, mi Señora ****

Natsu había decidido confesar al fin sus sentimientos. Era la víspera de Navidad, y un milagro simplemente había ocurrido, cuando de la nada, una botella de licor le cayó en la cabeza, y de la nada, comprendió, sin más, que estaba enamorado… Y que la necesitaba con tantas fuerzas, como se habían necesitado el uno del otro siempre. ¿Cuánto la quería? Y de pronto la cifra inexacta se le venía a la cabeza, la repuesta: más que a su propia vida…

Por eso corría tan rápido. La nieve se filtraba de su bufanda, y le enfriaba también el cuello, odiaba lo frio, y todo lo referente al invierno, aunque él no sentía las bajas temperaturas. Quería llegar a verla… ¡La amaba! ¡La amaba más que nunca! Solo quería gritarle todo en la cara. Ella estaba en el gremio como las últimas veces le había dicho, estaría en la fiesta de Navidad.

Abrió despacio una de las puertas del gremio y allí habían tantas personas, que pocos, realmente notaron su presencia, todos los magos de Fairy Tail, generaciones pasadas y futuras estaban allí, también aquellos que hacían las misiones, habían también invitados. ¿Qué sucedía?

_ ¡Vivan los Novios!_ gritó entonces Makarov.

_ ¡Vivan!_ gritaron los de Sabertooth y también las Hadas de Fairy Tail.

Y frente a sus ojos, y tomados de la mano, dos rubios se avergonzaban de las familias que tenían, hacer pública su relación un poco antes de Navidad traería paz y amor legendarias para todos aquellos, como también, un poco de suerte para esa, su relación, entre el odio y el amor.

**Adiós mi Princesa:**

**He decidido escribirte, **_después de tanto llorar, _**estás palabras**_ nacidas desde el fondo de mi corazón._** Tu ausencia, nunca podrá borrar las lágrimas **_y sentimientos que por mi juraste tener _**de una triste y abrupta despedida… Ya no quiero volver atrás y deshacer un adiós, por aquellos caminos, que juntos los dos, decidimos perdernos y tomar… **_Me voy como vine a tu vida, sin hacer ruido me despido y me voy_**. Ya no hay palabras que decir, ni promesas que cumplir, todo se ha dicho...**

Natsu tomó todas sus posesiones más valiosas, y metiéndolas todas en una mochila, por primera vez en su vida, tomó las llaves de esa, su casa, y con mucho cuidado, cerró la casa, la puerta con llave…

_¿Por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarte? No puedo simplemente sacarte de mí… No puedo simplemente decir adiós. Aunque quisiera hacer lo que quiero, mi propósito se ha borrado de tu existencia, y ahora, me encuentro perdido, sin la resistencia que el gran Salamander suele tener, por ti me he vuelto un gatito, tan predecible, por Igneel, tan sensible…_

Caminó y caminó todo el mundo, Natsu vació su alma en sus pies. Llegó hasta donde conocía y más allá, se embarco en viajes extraños. Navegó mareado con piratas, caminó descalzo entre el hielo, incluso hiso de mulo carguero de comerciantes, aprendió otras disciplinas, aprendió a luchar con más técnica. Aprendió las armas, y no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo supo nunca.

**Y entonces recuerdo, que jamás volverán, aquellos momentos en que juntos los dos, teníamos espacio para la intimidad, donde tu acariciabas mi cabello, y estando yo inconsciente, de pronto entrelazaba tus dedos entre los míos…**

Pasó montañas y mares, todo para volver nuevamente a la Tierra desde la que una vez salió, siendo un hombre diferente, pero igual en el fondo, el amor que guardaba, y que jamás olvidó, sabía él muy bien, volver a encontrar.

_Mi destino es amar, y despedirme. Pedir permiso para vivir. Oh bella mía, dejaré de verte crecer, me marcho a vivir donde habita el olvido. Intenté buscar otro camino y otro amor, pero cada vez que intento perder el miedo a caer… Me tropiezo en mí mismo._

Conoció el mundo, pero seguía siendo un niño, y pasó mucho tiempo, su cabello creció, se hiso más fuerte. Se hiso más maduro.

**Bella de él, ¿Acaso no entiendes? Me enamoraste y por eso marché, porque me enamoraste y le enamoraste a él, no fui el único… Tengo guardado en mi, cada memoria y cada hecho que ocurrió, si Te dejaste olvidado en cada rincón de mi alma, trocitos de tu corazón.**

**Tú sabes que me cuesta decir Adiós.**

**Natsu Dragneel.**

Y simplemente llegó a Magnolia una dulce mañana. Por el periódico se enteró porque había tanto revuelo. Lucy se casaba, y se alegró enormemente, porqué podría llegar a la boda de su mejor amiga.

_Y volver a verte, fue una de las cosas más hermosas que vi en mi vida, todo lo que aprendí, y todo lo que enseñé, de pronto nada valió, volví a ser el mismo, el niño con miedo a caer. Porque sigo siendo el niño con miedo a madurar._

Sin descaro, irrumpió en la catedral Kardia. Le importó un pequeño comino que Lucy estuviera sola, vestida, esperando a Gray que la lleve hasta el altar. Al verlo, la rubia comenzó a llorar. Él, en cambio, se presentó como el caballero del sagrado fuego, esperando rescatar a la dama de su malvado demonio.

_ Señora Lucy de los Heartfilia_ dijo arrodillándose_ Es mi honor estar frente a usted hoy_ sacó una carta de su bolsillo_ Hace 1 año escribí esta carta para usted.

_ Natsu_ ella, entre lágrimas, tomó el arrugado y doblado papel.

_Tus lágrimas me hacen quedar sin luz, el suelo de mi vida está en ti… Si no me aceptas ahora, oh, bella Lucy ¿Qué haré? Debo devolverte, lo que has dejado en mi alma, tu olor. Intenté buscar otro camino, otro amor, y al final, no sé si me encontré o simplemente me perdí más. Lo que nunca te di, lo que me negaste._

Y como llegó, simplemente se fue.

_ ¿Lucy, ya estás lista? Todos están ansiosos de verte, no le hagas esperar más "al hombre"…_ tocó con los nudillos_ ¿Lucy, te sientes bien?

El pelinegro Gray, abrió la puerta solo pidiendo permiso. Lo primero que encontró, o más bien que no encontró, fue que Lucy había desaparecido… ¡Maldición Lucy había desaparecido! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dónde se había metido la rubia? ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento? ¡No hacía sino 5 minutos que la rubia estaba radiante y esperando que él fuera a buscarla! Para que dejara atrás todo, para que intentara olvidar, para que se casara con Sting… Él sabía que Lucy no le amaba, pero… Pero podían ser felices juntos… ¡Y ahora la rubia no estaba! Pero eso no podía ser… Buscó con la mirada… Simplemente una pista… Una pista… Tal vez esa simple nota que había en el espejo: "Señor calzoncillos, Lucy se va conmigo, arregla el resto"

¿Arreglar?

Lo primero que vio el muchacho, fue una audiencia cargada, había muchos gremios, habían representantes de organizaciones importantes por todos lados; vio, la cara de ilucion de Sting, esos ojos que solo pueden verse una vez en la vida. Y lo primero que vieron todos, cuando la puerta se abrió, fue a un chico de cabello negro, pero los planes no estaban así. Y cuando Gray caminó sin ritmo hacía el altar, el rubio intuyó lo que pasaba.

_ No habrá boda…_ la audiencia se escandalizó_ Lucy desapareció.

_No quiero perderte… He perdido mucho para seguir perdiendo aún más. Quiero ser valiente, contigo a mi lado… Con tu compañía, sé muy bien que contigo puedo superar esta inquietud. Pero no me miras, solo lees y lees… No era mucho lo que escribí…_

_ Natsu… regresaste.

_ Hubiera ido al infierno en busca de lo que no te di… Hubiera ido al infierno por ti.

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste? Si me hubieras dicho esto antes…_ alusión a la carta.

_ Estabas con Sting… El día que te lo diría en persona, anunciaron que eran novios.

_..._ ella rompió a llorar_ ¡Pero me dijiste "Adiós"! ¿Sabes lo injusto que es esto? ¡Ahora vuelves, después de años! Y a mi boda…

_ Nunca dije adiós… Dije: "Hasta luego"

_Di un viaje por el mundo, un viaje por la imaginación, un viaje por el poder, un viaje… Solo para descubrir, que mi mayor tesoro, estaba exactamente en el lugar de donde partí. Mis amigos… y: Lucy._


End file.
